Forever in the Never After Lemon Sequence
by Neko Anomaly
Summary: This is the lemon section from Forever in the Never After. All Lemon material will be posted here. I frankly feel lemon content is not made or necessary for the reading of my stories but it is available as a separate side story for my work.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever in the Never After Lemon Sequence from Chapter 14**

A whisper of heat rose in Maka's cheek, Kid and she had been snuggling on the docks since they left the class. By now the two of them were totally drenched, but Jamaica's warm rains left the ground steaming. It felt both muggy and clammy all at the same time and Maka could feel the hair on her arms rise. Luckily the sultry air was cooling off, so the steam had risen from the ground in the thick fog. Perfect enough to hide in. It was a phenomenon Maka had never seen before. Fog caused by difference in temperature of the land and the rain she could imagine how hot it must get in the summer if this is what it felt like in the rainy season. Her eyes trailed back to her companion, who was happily stroking her back. She noted he seemed content only when they were touching, any time else he seemed antsy and jumpy, he needed someone to pet on to settle his nerves. He needed a cat or damn dog, Maka thought to herself.

Maka was feeling something like a pet now herself, his fussing over her seemed contagious, she even found herself wondering about if he was doing ok without his medicine, if he was still upset about the necklace. Why did relationships have to make everything so complicated, sure she was enjoying it but everything in the world she once knew to be certain truth felt completely alien to her now. Maka wasn't even trying to resonate but both of them were resonating in chain. When he was touching her it was like his mind could pour into her it was a odd feeling, having someone else at the back of your thoughts. It felt different with Soul, it was like they were always shielding and hiding things from each other. Kid on the other hand could pour his emotions into you, and you found your mind galloping away with the strange way his mind worked.

Maka felt the un-familiar voice in her head asking for attention. "Look at me please."

She turned around seeing Kid's melting gold eyes flooded into her own and she felt his mouth clamp down on her lips. She was somewhat astonished, she hadn't been afraid or nervous or anything but Kid was kissing her quite fiercely. Maka felt him open her lips and he slide his tongue into her mouth. The fierceness pushed away and Maka could feel him quivering in joy and anticipation.

He slowed down his kissing and seemed rather cautious now exploring trying to wrap his tongue around hers she opened her eyes and noticed Kids eyes were still open, they were twinkling mischievously the tears having been chased away by desire and his hand left the back of her neck and trailed down her spine and landed on her rear. His hand squeezed her bottom and Maka broke off the kiss reluctantly.

Maka raised her small face to his. "Kid-kun...Are you in control?" Maka questioned not sure if this was Kid or a sudden appearance of his Shinigami self, it didn't feel like the Shinigami through resonance he didn't give off his hungry aura, instead it was a mixture, of both excitement, and amusement.

"I am very much in control." Kid said biting his lip and reaching out to playfully grab Maka again.

"I wasn't sure." Maka admitted and caught his hand before he goosed her again. She was unaware of his other hand which slapped against her rear and slid down the back of her thigh. Kid latched his had around the bend of her knee and tugged her leg so it slithered up his body. Leaving Maka to lean up against him or else lose her balance.

He could feel it now Maka's lean body carving into him her weight filling the spaces between the two of them, he reached down for her other leg and with a snapping movement he drew her off the ground entirely. Maka wrapped her ankles around his back out of instinct, her arms grabbing his neck afraid of falling.

"Kid-kun?" Maka gasped out in between kisses.

Kid crushed her back against the tin building his ears were burning with embarrassment as his fingers snuck from around her rear and beneath her legs to hold her in the intimate position.

It was easy now he could bury his face in her breast and abdomen and he began biting at her threw her shirt. It was playful biting, biting that wouldn't leave bruises or red marks just tender little nipping that caused Maka to giggle and her skin jump.

A heavy wind pressed around them, it was strong and made the trees bend and crack. Kid watched as several of the barrels next to them began shifting. He paid them no mind though. He kept burring his face in Maka's stomach, he was practically covering her in kisses. He lowered her back to the ground feeling the need to strip the tank top off her. He wanted to touch more skin he wanted her bare flesh not just a mouth full of fabric.

A hard wind pushed a barrel into the two of their legs and sent them toppling to the ground. One of the heavier barrels toppled next to Kid's hand banging against the building while a lighter plastic one nearly missed Maka's foot. The wind blew a green tarp down over them from a fractured crate and the tarp smacked against both of their heads, tenting the two of them beneath the barrels and fallen crates.

"You ok." Kid whispered frightened. The fallen warehouse materials had frightened him, his heart was pounding out of his chest. He looked at Maka's position and noticed she was snorting with laughter. Before Maka could answer Kid heard the door open and two of the parishioners came out.

"Thought I heard something out here." one the men questioned.

The men scanned the outside of the warehouse. Kid watched as he saw the two men's shoes pass by the bottom of the tarp and he placed his hand over Maka lips to keep her from saying anything. He pushed his back up against the flung barrel under the tarp and let his arm pull Maka's head down to his. Her eyes were still glittering with laughter her shoulders convulsing up and down and he prevented her from revealing them. Maka was straddling his legs and the sudden movement pushed her closer into his body.

"Probably just the wind knocking stuff around. Your just spooked because the children of the damned are partying with us tonight." Another parishioner called back.

"Shut the door before the rain blows in." A woman called out from inside the party.

The two men clomped back inside and Kid heard the door thunk closed. He gave a loud exhale and released Maka's lips. He felt himself chuckle at the odd predicament.

"Why didn't you just tell them it was us." Maka questioned as another bolt of lightning shook the ground beneath them.

"And spoil our fun?" Kid said his hand trailing up Maka's bare leg.

He brought himself to a stop when he felt the bend of her thigh and let his hand press on the outside of Maka's leg. He was enjoying the vantage point. Maka's weight was push down on him just below his belly, his knees were propped up against her back. If he rocked his knees just a little more forward she would probably spill on top of him and he began weighing the possible outcomes of the situation in his mind.

Maka must have sensed what he was thinking and pressed his knees down and scooted lower on his body. This didn't help Kid's train of thought, actually it made him wonder what the hell was she thinking. His more sensitive region felt Maka pass over it and he grabbed Maka into a hug to hold her still.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked rocking forward to check Kid's face. Her hands went to his cheeks checking for a fever. Her warm palms pressed into his already warm face.

Kid let out a involuntary moan escape his lips, and clamped a hand over his mouth. His mind began racing, it felt good. They weren't even unclothed, and that had felt really good. His lust began chasing at the back of his mind and a series of sexual fantasy began to play out. He needed time to think, to figure out what to do next, and how to ask for what he wanted. So he did the only thing he could think of, and that was kiss Maka he cup his hand around her face and moved his thumb over her jaw and netted her lips in a kiss. Maka leaned backward now, surprised at his sudden action his teeth biting at her lower lip his head leaning to the side and he rocked into her again pulling her hard against himself.

"Kid-kun are you ok?" Maka questioned as Kid began breaking off the kiss to suckle the crook of her neck.

"Can you rock against me like that again." Kid begged in a low voice.

"Like this?" Maka said rocking into Kid's lap again. Kid noticed Maka had a slightly confused look on her face, one that told him she had no clue what she was doing.

"Yeah just like that," Kid said trying to gulp down air. He was swooning, god damn didn't the girl realize what that felt like to a man. Having heard a confession that she was planning on becoming immortal just so she could stand by him and support him, and now this, it was too much to ask for, the gods must be smiling on him tonight.

"You can experiment with me and do anything you want just keep doing that!" Kid pleaded his hands reached up behind Maka's rear and he tugged her against him to make her rock against his pants more. His heart was racing he didn't want to stop and Maka had a kind of goofy look on her face, like she had just found out some secret she didn't realize.

"Anything I want?" Maka said bashfully and rocked against Kid's pants again.

"Yes." Kid said with a smirk, "Were just experimenting so go ahead and touch me any way you feel like."

Maka ran her hands down Kid's sides searching for a area to see if he was ticklish but found Kid just had the same salacious look playing on his face. Kid reached for Maka's hand and rubbed it against his cheek. He left a kiss on the inside of Maka's palm and raised his back against the building. He was sitting up now his back pinned to aluminum wall, his legs pushed between Maka's. Kid felt his body buck back against her and his hands began looking for the edge of her tank top. He found it tucked into her jean skirt. A gave quick jerk to pull it loose so he could run his hands over the small of Maka's back.

Maka gave a startled yelp and began to move backward but Kid pushed her against his chest. Damn it she wasn't getting away this time. He set his low eyes on Maka's and purred to her seductively. "Just keep moving against me like that, please don't make me beg."

Maka cheeks flushed over. The way he was looking at her was too much, to lewd. She felt Kids mouth kissing and nibbling all over her. It was as if his mouth was seeking out any part she had forgotten to cloth this morning and she could shake the feeling of heat that was rising on her skin.

Maka gently rocked her body along Kid as she returned the kisses he was leaving, Kid whole form was tight he was moaning softly as her body moved against him. She could feel the tightness of his pants, his hidden member pressing against her. Kid's eyes were fluttering and Maka noticed Kid was bucking against her more urgently he was biting her neck, now there was a groan of pleasure that escaped through his teeth.

One of Kid's hands felt its way up her shirt. She winced as he ran his hand over her sports bra snapping the elastic against her skin.

"Can I take this off?" Kid questioned pulling at the end of her tank top.

"It's a little damp and cold out here." Maka whispered nervously.

"I'll warm you up than." Kid proclaimed with another lewd look casting down on his face. It was a look that men gave when they wanted to posses something, not so much one of love but one of hunger and sex. Maka had never seen such a look before, her mind reeled trying to understand Kid's sudden urgency.

She didn't know what to do with her hands all the sudden, kissing felt kind of awkward. She felt kind of lost and confused, Kid seemed really into touching all the sudden she felt him rock her against himself. His hand peeled the wet tank top off her and his mouth went down to her collar bone. He was licking a line to her chest.

"Maka I love you." Kid let the cry escape his mouth. His body growing rigid. He braced Maka against him letting his panting increase.

"Were not even undressed." Maka questioned shyly.

"It doesn't matter" Kid choked out. He was feeling extremely embarrassed, obviously the mere grinding of bodies didn't pleasure Maka as much as it did him. He tried thinking of a way to make her feel as good as he was feeling but for some reason his brain didn't want to function properly. He could feel Maka's body was warm for him but she just wasn't at the same level of desire he was having.

Kid realized why men visited cabarets now, why they paid for lap dances. The pleasure was the same as if he had stroked himself off. The fact that it was with a girl he was nearly obsessed with, made it even better. He nuzzled Maka's cheek he wanted her to feel the pleasure he had just experienced but found the filthy dock to be unsuitable for such an act, he tried to calm himself back down and began counting the boards on the dock, why the hell did her movements have to be so fluid and capture the attention of his body so well. He knew if he just allowed her to keep rocking on him like that he would probably cum in a matter of minutes. He lowered his hand to Maka skirt and began making his way up between Maka's legs.

Maka felt kid's hand drift to the inside of her legs and clamped her legs shut, her thighs squeezing around the thick ring Kid wore, stopping his fingers from climbing up any further.

"Kid-kun" she squealed nervously.

"I just want you to feel as good as I am." Kid purred.

"Am I still not allowed to touch you?" Kid questioned with a huff.

Maka uncrossed her legs slightly and Kid slid his fingers up to her panties. She didn't know why she felt so reluctant, something that her father said rang in her ears.

Spirits memory and voice filled her mind, "Never let boys touch you. Never let them pet on you, because they always want more and god forbid there might come a time where daddy won't be there to protect you."

Each of Kid's touches set a little jolt down Maka's spine. He was being careful not to follow the inside of her thigh between her legs, the tips of his fingers were still on the elastic on her legs, she felt his hand trace a circle using the elastic as a guide.

Maka watched as Kid looked up at her. He had a gentle and anxious smile on his face his lips opened and formed soft words. "I'm not going to touch anything beneath your bra or panties I keep my hands above the material, but I want you to get comfortable with being touched and touching me. Just pretend you're doing it yourself, if you start to feel embarrassed."

"I don't touch myself." Maka cried with a nervous plea.

She combed her fingers back through her pigtails frantic, her hands tearing through the blond strands trying to settle her nerves before she added. "Papa told me that it was wrong."

Kid laughed and a smirk fell on his lips. "That explains a lot actually. So you never touch yourself? Never not even once in private."

Kid readjusted Maka on his lap placing his hardened erection right under her panties. The heat she was giving off was a thrill all to himself. His otherworldly senses were nearly drowning in desire, even with her reluctance.

"No. Girls aren't suppose to do that." Maka explained feeling the heat rising from her cheeks.

"Do you think boys aren't suppose to do that either?" Kid questioned. Kid was feeling out Maka's sense of logic. He wanted to know just what miss-education Spirit had given his daughter. So he could make sure to explain away any social taboos that was making her frightened.

"I guess boys do stuff like that."

Maka pulled both of her braids down tight and then moved her hands to cover her sports bra. She wished she had left her hair down so she could hide her face. The pit of her stomach was in butterflies. Kid's fingers teased at the elastic on her panties, he didn't move or make any advances, but sat there quietly looking at her acting if that hand of his wasn't doing something naughty.

"I don't know what other people do I try not to think about it I guess." Maka admitted reluctantly. Kid felt her wiggle uncomfortable on his zipper. He knew she could feel it throbbing at her through his pants, he felt the inside of legs tighten as his zipper pushed up into her.

Kid tilted his head to look into Maka's eyes. "Yes boys and girls both touch themselves usually. I imagine Spirit has told you a few things that are probably wrong. He's probably told you things to frighten you to keep you out of boys reaches as well."

Maka bit down on her lip."Why would he do something like that."

"He wants you to stay his innocent little girl forever. I imagine the fact you live with Soul has made him tell you all kinds of lies, to keep you from experimenting or asking questions. Simply put, he doesn't want to share your presence with any other guy, he wants to be the only male presence in your heart, no matter how big or small it is. It's a man thing."

Maka looked quite a bit green, "...the only one in my heart?"

Kid lifted one of Maka's pigtails from her hand where she was wringing it out like a dishcloth. He could see he confused her and Maka was probably having all kinds of horrible thoughts about her father.

"It's not anything sexual . It's just when your born, the first love you have is for your parents. As a man there is a need to be the only male that posses that love it becomes true of his wife and his children. Its usually stronger with fathers and daughters. Men see other men as threats. They look at other men as someone who is trying to steal away what belongs to them. Considering Spirit has been on shaky ground with you for a while, it's natural he is will do everything in his power to keep you his for as long as it is possible. He probably worried that when you find your own partner that his existence in your heart will be stomped out completely. He's just that type of adoring parent, and Spirit always fears the worst when it comes to you. Because you're not very affectionate with him even though he is affectionate with you."

"Are you wanting to be the only man in my heart?" Maka whispered her question, she watched as Kid smiled gently and came back up to her lips.

Kid spoke softly into Maka's lips he was just a fraction of millimeter away from kissing her. "I want to be the only one you physically love...but I do not want Spirit to disappear from your heart completely. I feel no need to completely steal you away from your father. I actually would like you to be more gentle with him."

Maka's voice warbled over Kid's mouth, why didn't he kiss her. "Why are you tell me this now?"

"Because I want to be physical with you, and I feel Spirit may have lied to you to keep you safe. I know I would have done the same if it were me."

Kid's face hovered over Maka's as if some invisible force field was keeping him from kissing her. She could feel his breath down her neck, it fell down her sports bra and into her cleavage and Maka noticed her breathing was in synch with his matching the rhythm of his chest.

"Please let me be the one to teach you Maka... I want you to be the one to teach me as well we can both learn together."

Maka fell forward gently closing the gap between their mouths. She felt Kid's mouth skip against hers rewarding her with quick little kisses. Something about the way he kissed her right now felt like he was trying to thank her and express his appreciation. She knew if had been a dog his tail would be wagging fiercely and the odd idea of Kid in a puppy costume kind of warmed her cheeks, her heart began pounding strangely so all she could hear was doki, doki, doki.

"Are you giving me permission to touch you?" Kid questioned again.

God this was hard he wanted to be a gentleman but the boyish hormones, were screaming for skin. They wanted to strip her naked; and for him to rub his body against all the crests and falls of her frame. Something low in his body was tight, it wasn't just his anatomy anymore, he could feel a conquering desire for sex grow in him. He wanted to end that loneliness permanently to ensure he would have a place in the world next to Maka. Something inside him told him that sex was the answer even though his mind was telling him otherwise. I'm going to make you so addicted to my love that no one will be able to touch you again without being compared to me. When I'm done with you, you will want no one else but me. You're going to love me just like I love you.

Maka leaned forward and lowered her lips back to Kid's filling his mouth with her tongue. He loved it when she kissed him he had such a hard on right now, he felt himself grow larger, in his pants, the tip of it smacked against bellybutton and was being painfully constricted by his belt.

"Love me, please love me." Kid whimpered against Maka's mouth.

"I do."

Maka moved the strands of hair from Kid's ear her fingers running over his collar and placed her teeth on his earlobe. Kid gave a surprised yelp.

She felt Kid's zipper slide between her legs, his now bulging pants were rising and falling as he struggled to breathe. Maka felt Kid's nose burry itself into the center of her bra. He was mewing into her softly. His face was really red and he looked as if he was biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"Don't do that." Maka chided and raised Kid's face with her hand so she could look into the warm globes of his eyes.

"You keep biting your lip like that you'll make it bleed." She whispered tenderly and left a chaste kiss among his lips. Kid's hand slipped down from her quivering thigh and around to the back of her butt. He was kneading her rear with both of his hands and sliding her against his zipper again.

Maka felt a involuntary sigh escape her lips feeling the course material catch on her soft cotton panties.

She was nervous, she was becoming increasingly warm between her legs, her thighs cramped in the position they were in her knees rubbed against the rough wood. Everything about the actions they were doing seemed new and awkward. Like trying to learn a new sport for the first time and constantly screwing up because your body doesn't know how to move.

"Kid-kun I need to switch positions the boards on the wharf are hurting my knees." Maka said with a slight ghost of a voice.

Kid removed his face from Maka's breasts and in a agile movement he leaned Maka up against the front of his legs, Maka felt the movement lift her off the ground her back bent down on Kid's knees her legs leaving the ground dangling in the air. She could feel her back lean lightly against his shins. God it felt weird it was like doing a backbend with no support with your feet or hands.

Maka squealed out frightened at the sudden shift in his movement. She was completely upside down her pigtails spilled over Kid's shoes. He probably could see right up her skirt.

"What ...what are you doing."

She could feel Kid rubbing the debris from her knees but all she could think about was she was probably going to fall on her head any second being twisted in the odd angle. Kid's one hand kept her balanced on top of his knees. She could feel the strong grip of his palm around her side his fingers pressing into her stomach.

Kid kissed a small scratch on one of Maka's knees, and gently licked it with his tongue. "You should have told me sooner it was hurting you.

He took the opportunity to strip himself of his wet shirt, Kid his shirt and take the one he pulled off of Maka and wadded it around her knees. The clothes could get dirty, that shirt hadn't felt like it belonged to him anyway. Maka on the other hand was his. He didn't want her knees to be damaged, and the material might as well serve some purpose other than getting in his way.

Kid freed Maka from the awkward position, her legs crossed around his back and her arms fell around his neck as he moved her back against his body. He watched as Maka's knees rested on his shirts and gave a satisfied smile.

He had her now, she was nestled against his bare skin and he could feel her soft powdery flesh rubbing into his chest. She bit at it playfully running her fingers through his hair. Kids silky strand slipped through her open fingers and she pressed her chest to his face. Kid gave a shudder of delight. That was all the permission he needed.

He wrapped his mouth around her breast licking the nub under her sports bra. It was easy to find her hardened nipples, They poked up through the thick spandex material like little buttons for him to tease. He flicked at them with his tongue leaving wet spots on her bra, He sucked on them happily taking the little nub in his mouth running circles around it. God he wished he hadn't promised to be good right now, the material seemed like such a nuisance, but he made himself respect the boundaries he had set. Her body was showing signs of arousal now, and he watched her shudder as his zipper caught on her panties yet again.

He slid her back against his hidden erection. It felt good to just rub up on her like this. To have her body kneed into his like this. He felt the sensation begin growing in him again like they had never even stopped.

"Are your knees ok?" Kid questioned feeling Maka rub up against him again.

"Yes there fine."

Kid felt Maka shudder as her panties passed over his pants again. He was losing control of his lust quickly he could feel it slipping away from him, just as he thought he couldn't get any harder or his pants feel any tighter he felt it grow once more. He kneaded at her breasts and lowered her down to the ground. He took the extra effort to rub his hardened cock against her panties again letting his bulging pants catch her in the right spot and began repeating the motion more franticly.

Kid let his fingers trail down again, so his cock wouldn't be the only thing stoking her, he finger her panties and strummed his hand against the bundle of nerves as explored Maka's orifice through the thin material. Maka was beginning to pant now, like kid, her cheeks flushed over and he ground their bodies together. He buried his head against her breasts pulling at the spandex bra with his teeth. He could feel how warm she had become.

"Your so warm." Maka cried out between pants.

"So are you" Kid thought to himself.

"Maka I'm almost there, just let go ok. Try to relax and let go."

"I love you." Kid began gasping over and over he was smoothing down Maka's hair, burring his sweaty face in her neck. It was almost like he was trying to push the two of them together, as if he were trying to make them into one person.

"I love you too." Maka finally gasped back, she couldn't move. Her body felt tight and rigid her shoulders and legs felt nearly numb from cold as the heat on her skin released itself. She felt wet and uncomfortable all over, but at the same time she felt like it really didn't matter that nothing mattered at this point. Only thing she cared about was Kid.

She noticed Kid's eyes were watering, had it been from the fast and furious make out session? She searched his soul and found him feeling very vulnerable and happy to be with her. His eyes weren't just watering he was crying. His shoulders began heaving up and down and he crushed her little form to his body.

"What's wrong did I do something wrong?" Maka questioned alarmed.

" NO its just...It's just the first time you actually said you loved me. I..I know I say it all the time but you usually find a way not to say it or just avoid it."

"I think people fling that word around too often and don't really mean it." Maka explained patting Kid's back as he began mewing into her collar.

"So I promised myself I wouldn't use those words unless I really meant it, unless I knew that person wasn't going to get up and abandon me."

"I'll never abandon you."

"I know that, that's why I think it's safe to say those words to you."

Maka gave Kid a reassuring smile that made his heart leap. I have some one of my own now, someone who worries about the same thing I do, he felt safe, safe and secure. He felt himself yawn and buried his face in Maka's neck.

"That's right you haven't slept in over three days. You have got to be worn out."

"I am." Kid mumbled sleepily.

"I wish we could go home, than you could lay down."

"Yeah it would have been nice to be in bed about a half hour ago." Kid said amused. "We could have taken a long hot shower together again."

Maka cheeks blushed over. "How much of me did you see?"

"Absolutely everything!" Kid laughed. "Talk about making a boys imagination run wild."

"I guess I should be happy that you didn't lie." Maka gritted through her teeth.

"Awe don't be that way...It's not like I'm not going to get excited later, when I'm allowed to do more."

Maka punched Kid lightly in the shoulder.

"What did I do now." Kid complained playfully.

"We just got done fooling around and your already trying to figure out how you're going to get me to do more. My father was sooooo right." Maka replied sharply.

"You just rode me like a pony and I still can't touch you? Maka you can be so cruel." Kid whined.

Kid wasn't angry in the slightest, just confounded at Maka's prudishness with her own body. No matter he was wearing her down. He had the rest of eternity to torment her after all.

"You do know since you took my virginity you have to marry me now don't you?" Kid explained with a sarcastic laugh, he hinted at all and nothing at the same time.

"I..I didn't take your..." Maka couldn't finish the statement she was too embarrassed.

Kid watched as Maka leapt off him and fell into the plastic barrels. Her face was as red as a beat and she was gaping like a fish.

"You didn't plan on soiling me and throwing me away did you? Maka you cougar how could you." Kid proclaimed with mock pain, he motioned to himself dramatically and watched Maka's ghost escape her lips. Without a second of delay Maka got a nose bleed and passed out.

Kid caught her before she hit dock and hauled her up bridal style into his arms. "Don't worry Maka I have every intention of Making you my bride even though you may be reluctant to make me yours." Kid spoke quietly he let his lips steel another kiss before walking back inside to join the class.

"I wonder if I can go pass out with her in front of the fire and Soul leave the two of us alone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever in the Never After Chapter 20 Lemon Scenes**

Kid felt Maka's hand fall on him shyly. She twisted her body and laid down next to him, tangling her fingers in his hair. Kid drank in the nervous energy she was throwing out like a fine wine. He moved a few inches closer to her and pressed tiny kisses to her jaw. She tasted good, just like she had in Jamaica. The smell of cocoa butter and coconut wafted into his nose.

Kid found himself voicing his thoughts out loud, "Is it some sort of body wash or lotion that smells like that?"

"What do you mean?"

Kid inhaled her deeply again. Yes, the scent was coming from Maka. Every inch of her smelled like summer; like sun tan lotion and warm nights. His tongue flicked out and licked a trail down her neck. He definitely tasted brown sugar, or maybe it was honey. He couldn't make up his mind which so he licked her again. Her flesh shuddered under his tongue and a devious smile crossed his lips, she actually tasted sweet to him.

"You smell good are you wearing some kind of perfume or skin product?"

"No just body wash."

Kid felt his smile grow even wider. It was Maka's own scent and taste. That certainly was going to make things interesting.

Kid let his hands fiddle with Maka's hem. The lines of the slip kept making his eyes fall low on her body. Maka was running her fingers though his hair and it felt delicious. Her warm wrist rested on his neck as she played with the black and white locks. Kid hated his hair, the asymmetrical reminder that he was not human, that he was not whole; but right now he loved it. He nuzzled her playfully and snagged her red shoulder straps with his teeth.

"Kid-kun what are you doing?" Maka questioned with a giggle.

"Playing with you," Kid purred. He nipped at her earlobe and was rewarded with a little moan. Her body shuddered again and Maka whimpered out a soft, "Kid-kun."

Kid wasn't happy that she was still using honorifics with his name. It felt too formal for the intimate situation. Hitching her leg around his waist so that the slip crawled up higher, he moved his lips to graze the outside of hers.

"You're doing it again Maka. Not 'Kid-kun'. Just 'Kid'. Especially when I'm doing this to you." Kid whispered seductively. Maka let out a yelp as Kid's hand slid slowly to her rear. His fingers began tugging at her black lace panties, curling under them and tracing her skin. Maka wanted to move away but he was too quick. He covered her lips with his and plunged his tongue into her mouth, stealing her breath away from her. Maka felt her eyelids grow full, and suddenly it was just too damn hot. Her body felt like it was going to burst into flames any second. Kid began unbuttoning his shirt and moved over her. He left a bruising kiss on her open mouth and flicked his shirt and tie to the floor. His suspenders fell down and tangled around his butt.

Maka felt nearly faint under him. She was pinned, trapped like a little animal under all that light silky flesh. Her hands made their way to his chest, intending to push him off so she could get some air. Instead she snaked her arms under his and pulled his shoulders down closer to her. Maka realized that she had no control of her own body. It was doing things on its own; the heat began making it hard to think. Kid broke off the kiss and Maka felt him nip at her neck as his hands fell to the new lace bra that hid under her slip. She felt the silky slip push down as Kid's hands moved between it and her bra. He found her nipple without looking, pinched at it through the material and began encircling the small nub with his thumb.

Maka gasped as Kid bit down gently on her breast. He began sucking at it through her bra and pulled the top of the slip down further to give himself better access. The material cut into her, framing her breasts and making them look fuller that they really were. Kid's mouth moved from one breast to the other, leaving her bra damp and wet as he teased at her nipple.

"Kid-kun" Maka breathed, feeling her breath catch in her chest. The heat seemed to increase. He was doing things with his hand now. Low, between her legs.

"No Kid-kun."

Kid raised his mouth from Maka's breast and found her lips. Maka timidly opened his mouth with hers and slid her tongue down the sides of his. She bit at Kid's lower lip and was rewarded with a groan of pleasure. Kid's weight was bearing down on her. He planted one arm above her head and lowered his fingers down to play beneath her panties again. He moved them aside, pushing them away from her folds, and Maka squirmed beneath him.

"Kid-kun!" Maka stuttered into his mouth, breaking off the kiss. She gazed up at his hungry expression, hoping he would crack a smile to chase it away. Instead she got an extremely seductive look that made his face look much older. His eyes slid down her body, watching his hand work between her thighs, and she felt insecure and embarrassed. She tried to get Kid to look into her eyes but his attention was focused elsewhere.

Kid pressed his hand against her and felt a trace of moisture on his fingertips. He felt pleased; she might be protesting but her body was betraying her - on some level she was turned on. Kid sat up abruptly, straddling her legs and pushing her down so he could look at her. His thoughts raced while he stared at the striped satin slip.

_Would they be okay? Would he be able to keep his Shinigami tendencies under control?_ Kid had lots of ideas about what to do but had never had the chance to practice with anyone. _What if Maka didn't enjoy it - what would he do then?_Kid's hands began to shake as he unbuckled his belt. His mind went over all the stuff he had seen and read about sex and tried to remember what they'd said was appropriate in this situation. Unfortunately his brain didn't seem to be working and he came up with nothing. He flung the belt away to the floor and dropped his mouth back to Maka's breasts. He kissed and nipped at her before sliding his damp fingers down her thigh. He decided with a fair amount of resolve that, yes, he was going to do at least one of the things he had learned from his secret stash of H-rated comics. He let his face slide down her stomach and in between her legs.

Maka's knees shot up, pinning his head and keeping him from moving down any further.

"What are you doing? Don't stare down there." Maka hissed anxiously.

Kid smiled and looked up at her gently. He pulled his head free, crossed one arm over Maka's knees and propped his head up with the other. "Why can't I look at you? You're mine, right?"

Maka couldn't come up with an answer. He was looking at her like a cat that had trapped a mouse, all devilish and seductive. Kid moved his arm off her knees and slipped his hand back into her panties. He looked Maka in the eye as he stroked her and smiled sweetly, as if his hand wasn't doing something naughty.

Maka felt something low in her belly tighten. Strangely the sensation felt good. Her eyes grew as heavy as if she was sleepy, but her body jumped and rose as he touched her.

"Still want me to stop?" Kid questioned cautiously. He wanted to have her panting against him, to have her mewing at him like a girl in one of those erotic hentai movies he pretended not to own, but what he needed was for her to stop quivering and being so damn frightened. He reached down to cup Maka's face with his free hand. "Am I doing too much? …Am I making you uncomfortable with me?"

"I'm just nervous. I'm not use to being touched like this."

Kid breathed out too heavily for it to be considered a sigh. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, but I'd feel more comfortable if I wasn't the only one stripped down to my underwear."

Kid grinned crookedly. "Well I can definitely take care of that." He slipped his shoes off and ripped the socks of his feet. He began undoing his pants and felt a warm body wrap around his shoulders. Maka was hugging him. Her soft breasts pressed into his back and her hands kneaded at his shoulders, massaging out the tightness he didn't even know he had.

"That feels wonderful." Kid gasped out, falling into the rhythm of her hands. He found himself reluctant to slip out of his pants; he undid the button and unzipped them but sat there enjoying the way Maka was massaging his shoulders.

"I thought you might like something like this, you're always so tense." Her breath tickled the back of his neck and he moaned loudly.

This wasn't what he'd had in mind. Maka was supposed to be falling apart over him, not the other way around. Kid relaxed considerably. Maka eased him onto his back and slid his pants over his rear and down his legs. There was no going back now; he was feeling too good, too comfortable. This wasn't the insane passion he'd felt before; it felt gentler and loving.

"Maka I want more of you," Kid complained softly.

"I know you do, I'm just trying to calm things down a little. I want it to be romantic. I mean, it's my first time."

"_Our_first time." Kid replied. Maka lay beside him and nibbled at his neck, sending a trail of warmth straight to his groin. Kid arched up a little, pushing his hardening erection against her belly. Images swam through his head. He wanted to go down on her; he wanted her to run her fingers through his hair while he licked her. Kid started to move away but Maka reached out a trembling hand for his shaft. She ran her fingers over his black cotton briefs, which brought him back down beside her.

"Maka!" Kid gasped.

Maka traced him with her pointer and thumb. It was easy for her, considering that his member had vaulted his underwear up at an odd angle.

He looked at Maka, noticed a curious expression on her face, and decided to try something daring. Kid took her hand and slid it underneath the waistband of his briefs. Her warm little hand slid around him timidly and Kid groaned in pleasure.

"Can I touch you again?" Kid asked gently.

He felt Maka run her palm all the way down his hardened length to his balls. He felt himself grow achingly hard as she fondled them; rolling them between her fingers and squeezing them gently.

"Please, Maka!" Kid cried, breaking her concentration.

Maka shook her head as if she were waking up from a dream and flushed. "I guess you can. Just no nipping down there and no creepy staring."

Kid gulped and smiled. No nipping meant he could go down on her. He felt as if someone had given him a new toy. He gave her a rather goofy grin and ran his face from her neck down her stomach and back between her thighs. This time he lifted Maka's rear up with his hands, removed her panties, and tossed them to the floor into the pile of clothes. Kid looked up at her one last time to see if she was okay. Maka blushed deep scarlet but said nothing to protest. She covered her eyes with her arm innocently as if she were afraid to watch.

"So cute," Kid thought out loud.

He was unable to resist any longer and flicked his tongue against her already moistened lips. It was better than he thought it was going to be. Maka's skin tasted the same as it had before, sweet and soft. He ran his tongue down the length of her and Maka gave a loud gasp. He lapped at the moisture forming; stroking the outside of her folds at first than burying his nose in them so he could suck harder. Maka began panting loudly. He pushed his tongue inside her and she made an unrecognizable noise. _It's working_, Kid thought to himself smugly. He found a strange little bead of flesh with his tongue and Maka gave out a delicious moan of pleasure when he licked it. He ran his tongue around it slowly and she gasped and started to pant softly.

Kid grabbed Maka by the ankle, slid her to the edge of the bed, and knelt on the floor so that her legs dangled over his shoulders and down his back. He explored her, loving the smack of his lips against her soft pink skin. He parted her gently, stroked her opening with the tip of his tongue and Maka's thighs tightened around him. He rubbed at the little pearl, running his tongue around it a little faster. Maka's hands fell to his hair and she gripped it tightly, almost pulling it between her fingers. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably, and she gave high pitched cries of pleasure.

"Please stop," she wailed out, throwing her head back "I can't take it anymore!"

Kid looked up over Maka's belly, slightly alarmed.

"What can't you take? This?" Kid moved his finger in small circles over the little pearl at her center and Maka groaned for him huskily.

Kid stopped and slid a finger inside of her, mimicking the motions his tongue had been making a moment ago, "Or was it this?"

Maka nearly came off the bed. Her back bent upward involuntarily and she cursed softly. Kid placed his mouth back over her letting his warm breath tickle her and taunt her. "Which one was it Maka? How am I supposed to know what feels good and what feels bad?"

Maka made a soft whining noise and whispered, "Both, I like both, but something inside me wants more. It feels like you're just teasing me somehow."

"No teasing, gotcha!" Kid slipped his hand back down and put his index finger inside of her, testing the waters. He strummed at her nerves, making her cry out softly. His fingers moved in and out of her and she rocked against his hand. Kid rose up from the floor back onto the bed moving Maka with him so that he could kiss her while his fingers slid in and out gently.

Maka began to make rhythmic little noises and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep the smile from his face. Kid knew that no matter how turned on she was this was their first time and he had to take things slowly. Maka was letting him have complete control, and he was having fun. He loved seeing her face become so needy, and brushed her cheekbone with his free hand. Maka shivered against him and gave him a look that promised sex. She reached down and he gritted his teeth as she slid her hand up and down his hot shaft. She nipped at his chin, his neck, his collar bone and dug her nails into his back as her body rubbed up against his.

"Do you want more Maka? Are you ready for more or do you want me to keep my fingers on you like this?" he gasped, afraid everything was going to end far too quickly if she kept moving her hand like that.

Maka let out another soft moan and wrapped a leg over his back pulling him down on top of her and keeping his hand from fondling her.

"Please, you're just making it worse. I need something. I need more." She cried.

Kid couldn't help himself; a rather sadistic smile played on his lips. There was no use fighting the Shinigami now. He could smell her desire, taste her longing. She was dripping with lust. He raised Maka off the bed and removed her slip. He slid his underwear off and struggled to find the clasp on Maka's bra. Maka got fed up with waiting and undid it herself. She covered her bare breasts with her arm and pulled Kid down on top her before he had a chance to look.

"Maka," Kid crowed, amused. She'd let him go down on her, she'd stroked him until he nearly came in her hand but she wouldn't let him see her topless?

"Let's get under the covers my skin feels so hot the air is starting to feel like ice."

Kid undid the bed. Somehow he doubted Maka was that cold. He slipped into the soft golden sheets and climbed back on top of Maka to resume his fondling. Maka wrapped her ankles behind his back then and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Quit teasing me, please! I want you."

Maka's inhibition had vanished. She felt like she might catch fire any moment. She scratched his back and he smiled, enjoying the rough treatment. Kid spread her legs apart with his knees. He raised himself up and the covers slid away from their bodies revealing her fully naked form to him.

Kid felt his breath hitch as his eyes went to Maka's breast which she quickly tried to cover with her hands. They were perfect, just like he remembered from the shower. Beautifully molded as if she had been cast from marble. His wet fingers reached for her wrist and pulled them away from her body.

"It's okay. Don't cover them up, you're beautiful." Kid complained, pinning her wrist above her head so that she couldn't hide from him.

"I'm nervous." Maka admitted as Kid stroked her breast. She watched his face fill with loving appreciation. He was staring at her again, looking at her like she was a piece of rare art. Kid cupped his hands over her breasts and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. She threw her head back and gave a guttural moan when he dropped his head and began to suck gently, curling his tongue over the erect nipples.

The heat on Maka's skin burned against his lips. His desire was forming new ways to torment him. He wanted to touch and cuddle a bit before they were both wrapped in passion but found he hadn't the patience for it. Maka was lying beneath him nude and ready. He reached out with his psyche and found her through soul resonance and snapped the link shut.

Maka gave a moan and came off the bed, receiving Kid's passion and longing. It was like opening the curtains of a darkened room, Kid's admiration, his love bubbled along her skin, she could feel how worried he was, how intent he was on making her happy and how much of himself he was trying to hold back so he wouldn't be too rough or seem like a perverted idiot.

Maka gave him in impassioned look and held his gaze. Kid covered her hand with his and kissed her, catching her lower lip in his teeth. Gently, he guided himself between her legs. He felt moisture on the tip of his cock and was grateful that he'd found the right place without having to look. Kid slid himself against her outer folds and it felt amazingly good.

Maka began to move with him, helping him. She arched her back to meet him and he slipped between her folds rubbing himself along the edge of her entrance. She dug into his back again and gave a low growl of pleasure, making him speed up. Impishly, Kid rubbed the head of his cock against her opening, but pulled back just before he entered her. Her body jerked and tensed up instantly, and he calmed her back down by sliding himself against her and letting her juices cover every hot inch of him. Maka's hands found their way to the back of his neck and she held him down as he rubbed his body against hers. She kissed his chest, and licked at his nipple before taking it in her mouth and biting at it playfully.

Kid let out another low groan, and ground his body against hers. He slipped the tip of his erection against the mouth of her opening and Maka let out a soft "oof." He pulled himself away and pushed at the opening again until the head of his cock was sheathed inside her. He repeated the movement a few times, lubricating himself, and then went a little deeper, letting his full girth slide between her thighs. Kid moved experimentally, making sure she didn't resist or flinch. He pulled out one last time before burying himself inside her.

Maka let out a small gasp as Kid slid in slowly. The burning or tearing sensations she had prepared herself for never came. Instead she just felt full. Stretched wide by something large and hot. She wiggled, trying to adjust to the feeling, and Kid let out a gasp of his own.

"Ahh. Maka don't do that, I'm trying not to hurt you," Kid moaned softly.

"It doesn't hurt though. Well, not like I was expecting. It's not excruciating pain; it's just sort of a throbbing sensation."

Kid tried to make sense of Maka's words but found it difficult to concentrate. Maka's body was pulsing against him in an intoxicating fashion and urging him to move forward. She was so hot, so wet; he stroked against her walls involuntarily and bit his lip to fight for self control. Something about the way she wiggled around on him made it impossible to think. The only thing that came to mind was that he wanted this feeling to last. He wanted more of it too.

Kid lowered himself to Maka's ear and whispered, "Are you ready?"

Maka winced a bit and nodded a reply. Kid began thrusting himself inside her. He started out slowly, trying to find a rhythm to the feverish madness that seemed to be overtaking him. Kid felt Maka's body begin to match him. She rose up, anticipating his movements to capture him inside her. Her body began meeting his every thrust. He lowered his fingers back down to the pearl of flesh he'd found earlier and tickled at it, sending her jolting against him hard. Kid flicked it again and Maka gave another wild jerk, lifting him. Kid slid both hands behind her and grabbed for the twin moons of her ass.

He raised her up off the bed holding the backs of her thighs so they were sitting up together. The smacking of their flesh became more rapid, and Kid leaned Maka back, sliding his knees beneath her to try for another angle. He smacked at her rear playfully and her body clenched around him almost forcing him out.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled back so that he was kneeling with her on his thighs. Gravity bore her down off the tops of his legs so he wrapped his arms around her tightly, securing her to his body. Maka rocked forward against his thrusts. She gasped out in ecstasy, forming unknown words. Her hands tore at his neck and hair, and he gave her a brutish kiss for the effort.

"Just like that Maka. Fuck me, fuck me just like that."

Maka squeezed at his ass almost painfully and bit at his earlobes, but Kid enjoyed it and began trying to vary the depths of his thrusts. She was tight, so tight it nearly was milking him. Her body convulsed around him trying to imprison him insider her again. He felt Maka's legs cross around his back and heard her cry "Kid-Kun" as she pushed them together.

His body gave an involuntary jerk and sped up. _I'll get her to stop calling me that, so help me!_ Kid thought. His cock throbbed against her inner walls and he began to increase his pace. It was hard to control himself; everything felt so good and warm. Maka began to call out his name again and just as she reached the '-kun' he thrust in fast to stop her from saying it. She tried to muffle a scream of pleasure with no luck.

It went on until finally Maka managed to only say 'Kid' over and over again, and Kid became satisfied and slowed a bit. Kid wiped the sweat from his brow; the sex was awkward and slightly ferocious. There was no soft murmuring and stopping as there was in the stories he'd read, there was only hunger. The hunger that he had for her and she for him.

Maka moved to him just as he would move away, it was like a rhythmic dance where both partners estimated the next moves. Kid found himself falling into her pace every time he grew tired. She writhed against his body piquing his lust again. When it was Maka turn there was certain softness to the act. Her body would arch in ways he couldn't understand and she would leave kisses of fire along his skin. Each of those kisses had a renewing effect on his senses. She was gentle so he would be strong, she would be brave and try something new with their bodies and he would find a way to make it work. The resonance the two shared echoed their lust in a never ending cycle of pleasure, amplifying the sex. It let them communicate when words had failed them.

A sense of climax began building with each touch, but Kid chased it away by switching positions. He wanted more of her, somewhere in his mind he questioned if he would ever be able to have enough of this pleasure, to have enough of Maka. The answer came quickly, it was no.

Kid slid Maka onto her side to try another angle. He groped at her left leg to pull her down onto himself and sat up on his knees. His fingers tangled in her long blond hair and he pulled her pigtails free. She turned her face and looked at him with smoldering green eyes. Maka could feel the head of his cock push against something inside her, and she cried out, begging him to do it again. He happily obliged, shoving himself into her again and banging against the same spot. When it was clear he wouldn't be surrendering control any time soon, she gave into him and Kid began pounding into her with no more pretenses. It wasn't long before Maka's body began convulsing around him and she gave passionate little cries while her body arched up off the bed. Kid didn't seem to notice. He kept pulling himself nearly all the way out, just to press himself back in again. Maka let out another cry and he felt a gush of warm fluid inside her.

"Kid. Kid. Kid!" Maka gasped; half in ecstasy, half incoherently.

Listening to her call his name as she rode out her climax was the most exquisite sound he'd ever heard. Maka curled one leg up behind his back and elevated herself up a little. Her flushed face rippled with the ecstasy of her spent orgasm, her cheeks stained bright red from lust and the impenetrable fever that the two shared. The sensation was amazing. Kid sat Maka back, her legs crossing around his back. He kissed her roughly and she wrapped her arms around him. With each pump of his body he let out a soft moan. He was approaching his own climax now, and he thrust inside her as deeply as he could. Maka was beginning to make little cat cries again. The noises she made snapped his last shred of control He latched onto Maka's mouth and tried to swallow her moans and came inside her. Kid began gasping her name with each mind-blowing spasm. Maka too became lost in the moment and a wash of relief crossed her face as she came for a second time. She shuddered and quivered against him and he buried his face in her neck, panting. Every muscle in his body felt loose and liquid and he held on to Maka tightly.

Maka whispered breathily unable to form the sentence she was trying for. "That was..."

"Just….perfect…I've never felt anything like that before." Kid admitted. "I thought that night in Jamaica was amazing but this was - wow."

"I felt kind of helpless; I didn't know what to do." Maka admitted shyly.

Kid began to worry, his obsessive compulsive disorder clouding the back of his mind. He had been lost in the moment and it was like nothing else in the world had mattered. He hadn't thought to plan anything, he hadn't used protection, and he hadn't even tried to pull out. It was completely reckless sex and that bothered him a bit.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Kid fretted. He tucked part of his face under the covers, afraid to receive Maka's answer.

"I'm a little sore, but I'd say it was worth it. I just wish I could have participated more. Maybe next time I could -"

"-Be on top?" Kid asked hopefully, poking his face back out of the bed sheets.

"Yes." Maka said boldly.

Maka rolled Kid off her and laid her head on his chest. It was a nice feeling, she felt like she had been running for an hour and his skin felt so soft and slick under her hand. His body was dewy from sweat, and made him slightly cold to the touch. She wrapped the blankets up around the two of them and laid her head over his heart so she could listen to it beat. Like everything else about Kid, it was slightly different. Kid's heartbeat was slow and had a strange musical rhythm to it.

"Your heart, it doesn't sound quite right." Maka said softly pressing her fingers into Kid's chest.

"Yeah I know," Kid murmured sleepily. "Just another stupid oddity about being the son of death. I can't even have a normal heartbeat. You don't have to worry though. Shinigami don't have heart murmurs and there's no threat of it sending a clot to my brain because it beats funny. No matter what, I'm still immortal."

"How much will I change when I become a Shinigami?"

"Significantly. Dad said that he would be the one to bring you over, he was bragging that he has plenty of idea."

Maka spoke sarcastically, "Yeah I bet he does."

"Do you like it here Maka? Do you think you could stand living here in this weird place?"

Maka gazed at the war ground illustrated in the painting on the and then flipped over to look out the window.

"I really don't see what everyone is so afraid of actually; sure things are a bit different here but just look at it." Maka pointed out the window where the souls were fluttering over the hillside, there were trails of blue and orange that filled the violet sky. They moved around zipping this way and that and Maka rose from the bed to look more fully at the rice fields that were blowing in the wind.

"It's beautiful, you know. I know I should be afraid and that it should alienate me, but I can't help but think how pretty the Never After is. I think I would like to see more of it. Is all of the nether world like this?"

Kid was lightly amused. He too thought his childhood home was the most beautiful place outside of earth, but earth held more mystery for him. He had grown up here and the scenery left him jaded.

"I can think of one thing more beautiful than what's outside." Kid said as he playfully pulled Maka back into bed.

"Oh, what?" Maka craned her neck to look at him.

"You." Kid chuckled.

Kid snuggled his head against Maka's chest and drifted off to a deep, satisfied sleep. Maka brushed the hair from Kid's face and left one more kiss on his forehead. She spoke to his silent form. "I don't think I'm really that pretty but every time I look at you, I notice that you sure are. If a man could be called beautiful or pretty you would certainly fit the definition."

Rain began to fall outside and Maka watched the lights shimmer through the raindrops. She grabbed the remote and snapped off the TV to keep the noise from waking Kid. The vast plains of the netherworld filled with the sound of rain and thunder. She watched as real lightning filled the sky and the little souls bounced away from it to wherever they were going. Maka let her fingers twist in Kid's hair and snuggled into his warming body. She pulled the blankets up tighter, making sure Kid was deeply buried under the velvet comforter and cautiously stole another kiss.

Kid rubbed his cheeks along the velvet comforter, and murmured "Maka." in his sleep.

Maka watched her boyfriend dreaming about her and had never felt so moved "I love you too Kid, sleep well tonight." She murmured huskily. She listened to the pitter patter of the rain and felt her eyes grow heavy. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep as well.

In the middle of the night a light came on in other side of the mirror. Maka rolled away from it and grasped Kid to her chest protectively. Kid murmured and she mumbled soothing things to him in her sleep. Soon the two returned back to slumbering deeply and the light shut itself off.

Lord Death looked away from his mirror, embarrassed. He had checked in on Kid out of habit, and found Spirit's daughter clinging to his son. The pile of clothing on the floor had been evidence enough of their misdeeds. Death felt a shimmer of power try to enter the nether world and smoked it out with a bolt of lightning. Someone was clawing at his domain; trying to use the spirit mirrors to travel. Someone other Kid and his little beloved. Death dropped a magical barrier around the whole of the netherworld and let it root out through the mirrors that connected to death city. No one was getting in or out of his domain. He thought again about his son sleeping in Maka's embrace and smiled happily. _Kid has found something that makes him content; it won't hurt if I give him a little extra time to enjoy it._

Death made his way to the hourglass room. In the center under a large rotunda sat a three story high hourglass. More hourglasses were suspended in air on long clear lines from the ceiling. The floor was cluttered with hourglasses of different shapes and sizes that were strewn around haphazardly. The niches in the walls were home to countless more. The room continued as far as the eye could see in every direction and made Lord Death a tad bit agoraphobic. He grabbed a large crowbar from the floor and tucked it under the base of the huge hour glass. With herculean effort he tilted the glass and knocked a carjack under its massive base. He shored it up with a few cinderblocks so that it wouldn't tip over completely and break. The sand inside the goliath slowed down, barely trickling into the basin. Satisfied that that everything was stable, Lord Death tapped on the glass with his knuckles and the flow of sand stopped. The thunderous noise of the sand falling through countless millions of hourglasses faded and the clock stopped ticking. The room was eerily quiet.

Lord Death smirked at the hourglass. Stopping time was easy. It required minimal effort and he didn't know why his own father hadn't done it more often. But then again, Father Time always was a real prick and didn't like to do anything for anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Revised Wed, 16 2011.

Forever in the Never After Lemon Sequence from Chapter 22 Red and Comfort

Time began with a sudden shift forward and Soul felt the motorcycle's rear tire skid a bit. It felt like he'd hit a patch of ice but it was a dry evening. Tsubaki tightened her hold on him and pressed her face against his back.

Soul pulled into a parking space outside his apartment and watched Tsubaki climb off the motorcycle. She held the pizza box as if it were a life preserver and looked slightly wobbly. She was spattered with red stuff and he had noticed she was slightly sticky while she was holding on to him. _I guess she was so anxious to get away from Black Star and that stupid goat that she didn't have time to change._ Soul slapped the kickstand down with his yellow and black Doc Martens and took the key out of the ignition. He took pizza box from Tsubaki and wrapped his hand around her waist, aggressively pulling her in for another kiss. Tsubaki's tongue found his as he stumbled into the common area of the apartment. He managed to maneuver them into the elevator and hit the button for the eighth floor. Their breathing sounded obscenely loud in the small space. They broke apart and stood in silence till the elevator door opened with a loud bing.

At his door, Soul fumbled with the keys nervously while Tsubaki waited in silence behind him. He didn't know why she wasn't talking, but the silence was extremely awkward. Even the normal noises of the building seemed weirdly hushed. He finally managed to unlock the dead bolt and pushed into the apartment. It was dark, but the light in Maka's bedroom was on. He flipped the light switch next to the door and tossed the pizza box at the coffee table. He couldn't imagine Maka was home after the scene they'd had earlier, but her light bothered him. What if she was in there reading? Maka could be quiet as a mouse when her nose was buried in a book.

"Go ahead and sit down Tsubaki. I got to go check something." Soul muttered.

He made his way down the hall and into Maka's room. Good, it was empty. He let out a loud breath and turned off the light in her room. He wandered back to the living room to find that Tsubaki still hadn't taken a seat. She was pressed up against the door and she looked like she might start crying again. Soul padded over and hugged her.

"Why don't you go take off your dress? We've got some sort of stain treatment in the laundry room. I'll spray it down and get it into the washing machine to soak."

Tsubaki removed her boots and lined them up neatly next to the door, unzipped her sticky dress and let it fall to the floor. She was left in her black stockings, garter belt, thong and bra and she felt mildly embarrassed about stripping so off-handedly in front of Soul. Tsubaki knew she was well endowed and good looking, but she felt awkward anyway. She crossed her hands over her lacey bra to cover her breasts a bit more and bent tiredly to pick up her dress and give it to Soul.

Soul's eyes were huge. He'd figured they would just make out a little. Maybe some heavy petting to comfort one another if he was lucky. He thought she'd go into Maka's room to change and ask to borrow a shirt. He hadn't expected her to undress like that, and he certainly hadn't expected the sexy underwear. She was decked out for him like some pin-up model. Soul blushed and took the dress, turning his back to cover his embarrassment. He could still see her reflection in the TV though, and he felt himself become mildly erect.

"I...I'll just go put this in the wash." Soul stuttered.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom? I want to wash off some of this Kool-Aid; I feel sticky all over." Tsubaki asked softly.

Soul tripped over his words again, "No -No go right ahead. Make yourself at home."

He sprayed Tsubaki's dress with stain remover and wet it thoroughly in the laundry tub. The Kool-Aid didn't want to come out that easily, so Soul grabbed for the bar of Fels Naptha and dug it into the material as he had seen Maka do a thousand times. He rinsed the dress and held it up, proudly observing that the stain was nearly gone. He dumped it into the washing machine and flicked it on to the heavy load setting. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and hear Tsubaki crying again. He peeked around the open bathroom door and saw her slumped over the sink with a wet washcloth in her hand.

"Hey, it's okay. You just let go, go ahead and cry." Soul took the cloth from Tsubaki and sat her down on the commode. He washed at the red smears gently. The sticky Kool-Aid came off but the food coloring had stained her skin. Tears ran down Tsubaki's cheeks and Soul stopped scrubbing and dabbed her eyes with the warm rag instead. She sniffled softly and quieted herself so he set to work on her collarbone but the damn coloring just didn't want to come off. He had to scrub hard to see it fade even a little bit and all the time he couldn't help but stare at the another spot of red that brushed the top of Tsubaki's breast. Tsubaki shuddered under his touch and she reached out and kissed him again. "It doesn't matter. I'll shower in the morning and it will come off."

Soul felt her arms wrap around him. Her skin was damp and she was covered in goose flesh. Soul leaned in, looking at the red stain just above her bra, and kissed her breast. Tsubaki let out a low moan and stood up pulling him against her body. He let his fingers fall on the outside of her thighs and they slid around her garter belt. Tsubaki's rear was next to bare; her black thong was nothing but little triangle above the crack of her ass and Soul felt his calloused palms catch on it as they moved over her. Tsubaki moaned again, pushing herself tighter to his body. His face pushed in-between her breasts and his groin ground into her.

"We-we should go to my room if we're going to do this. I have something I need to put on first."

Tsubaki nodded and Soul led her into his bedroom, kicking away the piles of stuff that cluttered his floor. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out one of the condoms he kept in case of just such an emergency. Tsubaki slunk across the bed like a predatory cat. She looked like some porn star sliding over his blue sheets and he nearly missed the "meow" from the corner.

Soul whipped his head around and noticed a familiar purple cat watching him with large gold eyes. She stretched her back and clawed at the carpet half asleep.

"Oh no you don't, Blair. You sleep outside tonight." Soul picked up the cat by the scruff of her neck and tossed her onto the fire-escape outside his window. He clapped the widow shut and locked it tight and Blair pawed at it, trying to get back in. Soul let the blinds smack closed so he didn't have to see her. He turned around, embarrassed, and looked at Tsubaki who stared back at him with lusty abandon.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked.

"I'm fine with it as long as you are. You are still fine with it, right?" Soul asked in a panicky voice as the condom wrapper crinkled in his hand. He rubbed his hands through his hair nervously. Tsubaki was older than him and way more mature. She was probably more experienced too. Black Star's antics didn't give her time for boyfriends it was possible that she was a virgin like him, but Soul doubted it.

Tsubaki got up from the bed and closed the distance between them. She slid the chair out from the desk, pushed Soul into it, and knelt in front of him. She popped the button on his pants and unzipped them skillfully.

Soul gasped, feeling her palm stretch out against his boxers. _Yep definitely not a virgin _Soul thought as she slid her fingers into them and freed his throbbing manhood. Tsubaki looked up at him dangerously and rubbed at his shaft, making it grow under her fingertips. Soul began to pant and clenched his eyes shut. It felt good, better than when he did it himself. Tsubaki's hands were magic. He felt her soft palm pull at him and then felt something wet touch him. Soul opened his eyes and watched Tsubaki's tongue trace down the side of his cock. She took it into her mouth and Soul jerked, involuntarily pushing himself in.

Tsubaki's head bobbed on him and he arched himself deep into her mouth. It was great. He could feel her warm breath against the hair on his groin and he grasped Tsubaki by the back of the head, wrapping his hand around her pony tail. He felt her tongue flick against his head again and cried out, his entire body tensing. Tsubaki released his dick just as he came. He splattered her breasts and Soul looked down at her with both a confused and fierce expression. "Thank you." he whispered softly.

Tsubaki pulled his shirt off and used it to mop her breasts. Soul looked down at her kneeling in front of him and noticed the hungry, unsatisfied look in her eyes. He dragged her up by the hand pushed her back onto his bed. She beckoned to him with her eyes and slid her rear up to him like a cat in heat. Soul couldn't handle the invitation; this had to be a dream, some wet dream brought on by eating something stupid before bed. He felt himself grow hard again and he knelt on the bed, slid his pants down and struggled to pull the condom on over his shaft. He rubbed Tsubaki's butt with his palm and she reared back to him grinding herself against his groin.

"What are you waiting for?" Tsubaki moaned.

"Tsubaki is this... I mean, should we?" Soul stuttered and couldn't finish the statement.

"Don't worry yourself about stupid things. Just do it already." Tsubaki groaned and arched herself against him again.

Soul slid Tsubaki's thong to the side and noticed she was already wet. He ran his finger around the mouth to her opening and she pushed against him, groaning softly. The way she moaned made him lick his lips in anticipation. He adjusted the condom, making sure it was in place and rubbed the tip of his erection against her opening. It smacked gently against her labia as he pushed in and she shuddered, her body speaking to him. Soul rested a hand on the small of her back and slid into her with one smooth stroke. Tsubaki gave a loud shriek as he penetrated her and held completely still. Her shoulders tensed and came together and Soul felt his erection soften a little.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried.

Tsubaki shook her head and whimpered. "No, I'm already hurting, just make it go away."

Soul stroked Tsubaki's back and she mewed at him almost inaudibly. He moved himself inside her as gently as he could and felt Tsubaki meet him half way. His hunger began to rebuild and Soul began thrusting in and out of her. With each stroke, he pressed into her and she jerked back to meet him. Tsubaki's rear began falling as his animal instincts took over and he began pounding her harder. Ecstasy began gripping him painfully. Soul blanketed Tsubaki's body with his own. He slowly began to lick and kiss her spine and reached out to hold her breasts firmly; allowing him to kneed his way into her body and pull her back down to him when he felt she didn't move fast enough.

All Tsubaki could see was red. Her body whimpered against her will, she was hot all over. Her desire was chasing away her pain and emptiness. She felt Soul move his fingertips gracefully against her breasts, strumming them rhythmically as if he was playing a piano. His fingers pinched at her erected nipples that sent shivers down her spine. It was wrong to do this, she knew it deep down. She didn't love Soul and had no intention of ever dating him. She hoped somehow Soul would understand this.

Soul moved hard inside her and sent her down to the bed. She rolled onto her side as he clumsily slid out of her body. Soul looked at her with those worried eyes again and he opened his mouth to say something but she pulled up and kissed him. They were using each other to chase away the pain and insecurities they were both feeling, Tsubaki could feel the hunger in his kiss and the reluctance too. Her body complained to her that it had stopped receiving what it wanted and she rolled onto her back arching her legs up so Soul could re-enter her. Soul didn't waste time; he found his way back in and his body hummed against her delicate nerves, making her pulse against him once again.

The red began to return to her vision at once, as if they had never stopped. Soul moved back over top of her licking at the traces of cherry left on her breasts. He sucked at them like a greedy newborn and thrust inside of her, never missing a beat. Tsubaki felt the first wave of orgasm wash over her and she crossed her legs around Souls back pulling him inside her. Soul must have found the movement intoxicating and began to cry out as he slapped in and out of her more vigorously.

"I can't hold on, I'm going to come again!" Soul cried, feeling his body jerking erratically.

"It's ok, just let go I'm there too." Tsubaki called out quietly.

The wave of hunger overtook them both as they pressed together convulsing in climax.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 25 Lemon: Steam**

The bathroom was filling with steam. Kid played with the multiple faucets in the shower, glowing with admiration. Six shower heads, designed to pelt the user from all sides, had sprung to life and 'Carmen' belted through the speakers. Kid grinned in satisfaction.

"I thought you said this is your dad's room." Maka said nervously, pulling down her hair.

"Don't worry; he said I could use it." Kid replied.

"He said you could use it. Not both of us. What if he comes in here?"

"He knows you're in here with me."

"What!" Maka shrieked, "You told him we were going to take a shower together?"

"Maka, Dad's been around the block a few thousand times. Me taking a shower with my fiancée is not going to shock him. Besides, he sleeps in a different room almost every night; he says it keeps him from getting bored. So this room is no different than the other fifty six. Except it has one of these in it!" Kid turned back to the shower and pushed another button on the it's electronic console. "I can't believe he built all this himself with a couple of guides from Home Depot. You can adjust the water temperature to the exact degree you want it, and there's an in-line heater so you never run out of hot water." He rubbed his hand across his mouth and jaw in astonishment. Holy crap, I have got to get one of these."

Kid lowered the volume on the stereo and made sure the freshly pressed uniforms their fathers had fetched for them earlier were hanging properly. He looked at Maka, who was unfastening her tie in front of the long bathroom mirror. She'd already abandoned her vest on the floor, along with her coat. Kid stepped behind her and stripped the tie from her neck, then ran a trail of kisses down her neck while he unbuttoned her filthy white blouse.

Maka watched Kid in the mirror, a sly grin playing on her lips.

"I thought you wanted to take a shower before we headed off to the assembly."

"I do." Kid agreed, "But you did say you were going to take your clothes off this time."

Kid gazed at himself in the mirror as he unbuttoned Maka's blouse. He watched the blood rise in Maka's cheeks and her body quivered. She started wondering if someone could be watching from the other side and the thought made her terribly uneasy. She turned around to face Kid, concentrating on unclipping his tie. Her uncertainty was appealing to his darker side way too much.

"Why are you getting all nervous all the sudden?" he cooed.

Maka saw him struggling and forcefully kissed him, sending Kid toppling to the floor. She straddled his hips, and heat blossomed inside him. She unbuttoned his shirt and nipped at his alabaster skin and Kid smirked as she urgently sheared his clothes from his body.

"Slow down, I want to enjoy this." Kid chuckled, freeing Maka of her blouse. He grabbed her tie and slipped it around his own neck, grinning as she ran her finger tips down his bare chest.

"Oh, so you want to wear my tie do you?" Maka giggled, dragging Kid up by the tie and covering his lips with her own.

"Yeah, and nothing else." Kid whispered huskily. His golden eyes filled with lust and his mouth watered at the sight of her delectable skin.

He cracked his knuckles behind Maka's back and patted the seam of her bra before removing it, delighted that she didn't have to help him with it this time. He kicked off his shoes and Maka lifted herself up and slid his pants off. Kid craned his head back to stare at the water streaming down in the shower and sat up, pulling the tie over his head.

"I'm sorry. This is super sexy and all but I have to get this ectoplasm cleaned off before I can do anything more. I just feel filthy all over and I don't want it touching you."

Maka blushed and hauled Kid to his feet. She yanked off her skirt and underwear, and pushed him under the multiple shower heads. Kid grinned, watching the water trail down Maka's body. She had a lufa in hand, filling it with scented body wash. Her bare ass was being pelted with water and he ran his hands over her rear, cupping one cheek in each hand. She jumped a little and dropped the lufa. The soap streamed out of it and down the drain. Maka started to pick up the ball of knitted plastic but Kid bent down and grabbed it first. He rose up slowly, eyeing her body hungrily and decided to leave a kiss on her stomach. His tongue fell into her belly button and Maka giggled and groaned at the same time. She bit down on her lip, stifling the noise coming from her mouth. Kid stared up at her through the wet strands of hair plastered to his forehead.

"I'm more prepared this time if you can wait."

Maka nodded and turned her face into the water, parting her lips so it would stream into her mouth. Kid re-lathered the spongy plastic and squeezed it against her breasts, covering the tips of her pink nipples with mounds of white fluff. His hardened rod pushed against her as he washed her abdomen in slow strokes. Maka rose against him and she rubbed her soapy breasts against him, smashing them against his chest. Kid grinned and ran the lufa down her back and between her thighs. Her slick body slipped against his and he groaned with desire.

He looked up at the water trying to clear his head for a moment and Maka snatched the lufa from his hands. Kid stumbled against her and she stretched her long neck up and kissed him. Kid felt the lufa slide along his front as her tongue found his. She slid her hand between their tightly mashed bodies, squeezing out more soap. He felt a dollop of it hit his erection. The lufa scraped across him and made his flesh rise to meet it and then he felt her freshly soaped hand slide around his shaft. It pumped him a few times, his member growing in length with each tug.

"Oh god, don't do too much of that. I might not be able to wait till we get done." The words were torn from his lips in hard breathless rasps.

Maka eyed him seductively and released him. She filled her hands with shampoo and rubbed it into his wet hair. The sense of urgency was growing in him; he needed to hurry up and get clean so he could screw her senseless. She pushed him down onto the shower seat so she could lather his hair. Her sudsy skin slid against him and tips of her breasts swayed near his face. He couldn't handle it and pulled her down into his lap, taking one of her breasts into his mouth while caressing the other between his fingertips. Her flesh smelled of fresh watermelon and pomegranate from the body wash and the soap masked her skin's natural scent. She rocked against him, raising his lust to a fever pitch. Maka poured shampoo in her own hands and lathered her hair, letting her knees push down on either side of him against the marble tile. Kid flicked his wet hair out of his eyes and watched her scrub the blond lengths piled high on top of her head. She rinsed her hair and without the lather the water made her skin pull against his as she moved. It reminded him of a lap dance from a movie he had seen. Her body moved against his as she lathered her hair again, ignoring him completely. His hunger had reached its peak and he lifted her by the waist to free himself and get up.

"Let me" Kid whispered, and ran his hands through her wet silken hair. He rinsed the soap from her, trying not to pant or show how desperate he was feeling. His brain was stuck on one idea. _I have to have her, I don't care how, but I have to have her._

"You ready now?" Maka asked. She moved her wet hair out of her green eyes and a sexy smile pursed her lips.

Kid's face darkened and he grabbed her up and lifted her from the floor. Maka instinctively wrapped her legs around his back and he held on to her by the rear as he carried her dripping form from the shower. He found his pants in the pile of clothes on the floor and fished through his pockets, pulling out a condom with one hand while he nuzzled Maka's cheek.

"You really do like carrying me around." She mused, as Kid dropped the pants and carried her back to the adjoining bedroom. His kisses became more urgent and he pulled her onto the bed on top of him.

"Please," Kid whimpered, "Please just take me. I'll be your slave; I'll do anything you want. Just don't make me wait anymore."

The condom wrapper crinkled in his hand as he tore it open. He blushed as Maka watched him slide it on. It felt weird; rubbery and slick and cool as it passed over his hardened length. The lubricant covered his fingertips and the ribs slid over his arousal, making him ache.

Maka bit her lip and ran her fingers through her soaking wet hair. "You want me on top this time?"

Kid leaned up on his elbows and answered her with a kiss. He lay down still on the bed as Maka's hand passed over him. She shyly leaned over top of him returning the kiss and he rubbed his hands down to her rear, squeezing it and urging her to straddle him.

Maka placed a knee on either side of him and touched the outside of the condom, gripping him firmly and moving him to her throbbing opening. Nervously, she lowered herself down on him. The ribs of the condom made contact with her walls, tickling and stimulating her as he glided in. Her body clenched around him and her back arched as he pressed inside her fully. She shuddered and moaned involuntarily and watched lust overcome Kid's face. He bit his lip hard before covering his mouth to stifle a groan. His thighs convulsed as he squirmed beneath her.

"Does it hurt? Am I hurting you?" Maka worried out loud, seeing Kid biting hard on his knuckles.

"No, it feels good. I'm trying not to buck. Maka sweetheart, I want you, I want you so bad I can barely contain myself."

Maka slid herself forward a little, testing the feeling and Kid's hips lifted back to meet her. His face was tense, his jaw strong and tight as he stared at her. He leaned up searching for a kiss, and she lifted off him a little to accommodate him.

Kid bit his lip again and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh god, just like that - this is going to be even better than I thought."

Maka rose on her knees again and slid back down, enjoying the full feeling inside her. The lubricant was doing strange things, causing a tingling feeling that made her feel both hot and cold at the same time. She noticed how a simple little sway of her hips brought hungry gasps from Kid. Something about it made her feel like it was a game. She wanted him to gasp and moan so she stroked herself against him and brought herself down tantalizingly slow.

Kid's rear rode off the bed to meet her, never letting her escape from him completely. He pushed against her a little harder and she felt her own hunger grow. It wasn't long before she found herself grinding against him as she came down on him.

"How-how does it feel to be inside of me?" Maka asked him breathily.

Kid's body pumped into hers harder as she asked the question. He wiped the sweat from his brow and fought to find the words. "It feels incredible. You feel incredible, the way you move against me. It feels so good to thrust it inside you."

Maka let herself rock on his body and her skin felt as if it were covered in fire as she slid along the length of him. Kid met her with every thrust, never letting himself pull all the way out. He moved in and out of her stroking her breasts all the while.

"Faster. It will feel even better if we move faster." Kid panted.

Tired of him pinching her nipples, Maka grabbed his delicate wrists and braced them to the bed. She rocked faster on him and tore a series of moans from his lips. She nibbled his neck and he bucked against her harder. He was frantic, trapped beneath her and begging for more and excitement raced up and down her spine. It felt good to be in control, good to have him crying for her. To have his body wracked with pleasure and to have him groaning so seductively.

She kept his wrists pinned with one hand and stroked the other across his jaw. She knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. He bucked against her wildly and she lifted his chin, staring into his lust filled face. For some reason she wanted to see him when she brought him to climax. She wanted to stare into those deep gold eyes and see the pleasure wash over him.

She lifted him up from the bed so he was forced to sit up and hold on to her. Kid hugged her as she rode him harder, increasing the pace. He kissed her neck, moving her wet hair off her back and over her left shoulder. He nipped at her playfully and pushed himself deeper inside. The ribbed condom let her feel every centimeter of him stroke her as she plunged down on him. Everything felt good. His cold hand on her back, his silken chest crushed against hers, his teeth grazing her ear.

Maka felt a sudden throb and felt her heartbeat inside her head. Her body shook as it raced along his. He throbbed inside her again and Kid's long fingers plunged down on her shoulders, forcing her to stop moving. At that moment the tide of lust over took her, washing her in pleasure. She stared into Kid's eyes, watching her pleasure mirrored there. He cried out and she covered his mouth with hers, riding him down back onto the bed where she lay flat pressed against his chest.

Their tongues twisted through unrecognizable words and moans, and they shivered with the new found coldness that licked their bodies. The heat that had engulfed Maka's skin dissipated and left her shivering and wet against his silken flesh. Kid's arms wrapped around her and he kissed and cooed and murmured against her, snuggling into her embrace. He went from happy to concerned when he noticed that Maka was silent and unmoving.

"Did you-um?" Kid asked, worried he had released too soon.

"No I'm good. Better than good. I'm just trying to catch my breath." Maka whispered languidly. Her body felt like water, her muscles soft and fluid from the release. She collapsed onto his body, unable to hold herself up any more and pulled the white sheets over them. Unlike hers, his hair was nearly dry. She tangled her fingers in the black locks, kissing his nose and cheeks and anything else she could find. She watched the nervousness fade from Kid's face as he returned the kisses and cuddled her back. His grin was huge and his eyes glittered with untamed love and hunger. Kid was all over the place with his snuggling; happily touching and rubbing everywhere.

"That was amazing." He exclaimed, full of energy.

Maka concluded that obviously his body didn't feel like jello and crave sleep like hers did. He nearly bounced her off of him as he wrapped her in a hug, swinging her shoulders back in forth as if she were a toy.

"Why are you so bouncy?" Maka yawned, feeling the bed shake as Kid talked a mile a minute; so fast that she couldn't understand half the compliments he was giving her.

Kid slowed his speech and crossed his finger with hers.

"I'm just happy. You make me happy. I feel like I could go out and conquer the world right now."

Maka watched the light dance across the ring on her finger and grinned.

"I know the feeling, but I keep thinking that between practice today and this, the only thing I want to do is stay wrapped up in these sheets and go to sleep with you. I think I could sleep for month the way I feel right now. "

"You can't; we've got the assembly." Kid told her as he bounced off the bed and back to the bathroom.

Maka looked after him sleepily and heard the water run in the shower again.

"We've already bathed!" she groaned.

"Doesn't matter! Get your ass back in here before I start carrying you around like a doll again!"

Maka flung the covers off and trudged into the bathroom. "You know, I think you just want to play with that high tech shower some more."

She heard a chuckle break through the steam. "Well it's either play with you or the shower. Can't I have both?"

"Fine, but I'm not washing my hair again, and this one better be a quickie."


End file.
